the_boss_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boss Baby (Movie)
The Boss Baby Released: March 31, 1957 Studios: Walt Disney Productions Supervising Directors Tom McGrath, Craig McCracken Produced by Ramsey Ann Naito Written by Michael McCullers, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer Based on The Boss Baby by Marla Frazee Starring George Carlin Al Lewis Annette Funicello Henry Calvin Gene Sheldon Chuck Connors Sterling Holloway Alan Napier Narrated by Jeff York Music by Hans Zimmer George Bruns Edited by James Ryan Layout Artists Basil Davidovich, Colin Campbell, Dale Barnhart, Tom Cedrick, Vance Gerry Background Painter Al Dempester, Walt Peregoy, Art Riley, Ralph Hullett, Dick Anthony Seqeunce Director Ben Sharpsteen, Samuel Armstrong, James Algar, Clyde Geronimi, Les Clark Production Designer & Art Direction Ken Anderson Sound Robert O. Cook Cinematography William E. Snyder Film Editor Treg Brown Set Decoration:Emile Kuri & Fred M. MacLean Costume Design Chuck Keehne Makeup Department Pat McNally Special Effects UB Iwerks Music Editor Everlyn Kennedy Animators Hal King, John Lounsbery, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Fred Hellmich, Wolfgang Reitherman, Marc Davis, Ward Kimball, Phil Duncan Assistant Animators Eric Larson, Les Clark, Fred Moore, John Sibley, Bill Tytla, Norm Ferguson, Howard Swift, Ray Patterson, John MacManus, Preston Blair, Effects Animators Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley, Joshua Meador A man named Tim Templeton tells a story about his 7-year-old self and his parents, Ted and Janice. One day, Tim is surprised when an infant wearing a business suit arrives at his house in a taxi, and Ted and Janice call him Tim's little brother. Tim is envious of the attention the baby receives, not to mention suspicious when the infant acts odd around him. Soon, Tim learns that the baby can talk like an adult, and he introduces himself as "The Boss". Seeing an opportunity to be rid of him, Tim decides to record a conversation between the Boss Baby and other toddlers who are at Tim's house for a meeting. The Boss Baby and the other infants catch Tim with the recording, and the cassette tape is terminated after the Boss Baby threatens to tear up Tim's favorite stuffed animal, Lam-Lam. With no evidence to support him, Tim's parents ground him for three weeks. The Boss Baby apologizes to Tim and has him suck on a pacifier that transports them to Baby Corp., a place where infants with adult-like minds work to preserve infant love everywhere. The Boss Baby explains that he was sent to see why puppies are being loved more than infants. He has infiltrated Tim's residence because his parents work for Puppy Co., which will unleash a new puppy on pet convention in Las Vegas. The Boss Baby stays intelligent by drinking a "Secret Baby Formula" that enables a baby to act like an adult. However, if a baby does not drink it after a period of time, he or she becomes a regular baby. When they overhear Boss Baby's boss threaten to fire him for not bringing in information, which would strip him of his formula and strand him at the Templetons, he and Tim agree to work together to prevent that. Tim's parents lift the grounding and take them to Puppy Co. for take your child to work day. While there, they slip away and find what they think is the plans for a "Forever Puppy", but they are captured by the company's founder and CEO, Francis E. Francis. They discover that Francis used to be the head of Baby Corp. and Boss Baby's idol, but was fired when it was discovered that his lactose intolerance kept the secret formula from working properly. Francis intends to have the Forever Puppies overshadow babies by stealing Boss Baby's serum bottle and infecting the puppies with it. Tim's parents go with Francis to Las Vegas, and Francis has his brother Eugene pose as Tim and Boss Baby's babysitter to keep them from interfering. Without a steady flow of formula to maintain his intelligence, Boss Baby starts becoming a normal baby. Despite this, he and Tim evade the "babysitter" long enough to reach the airport but are too late to intercept Tim's parents. They sneak on to another plane bound for Las Vegas. There, they stall Francis' presentation when Eugene unwittingly gives away their plan. Furious at their interference, Francis locks Tim's parents up so he can burn them with exhaust from a rocket used to launch the Forever Puppies. Tim and Boss Baby defeat Eugene and move on to save their parents but are intercepted by Francis. Tim and Boss Baby push him off a ledge, making Francis tumble into the formula. Boss Baby opens the rocket to let the puppies out so they can save Tim's parents. His return to baby state is complete while on the rocket, but the baby starts crying and Tim sings to him with the family song to show his appreciation, causing him to jump off the rocket before it launches. After the rocket does launch, Francis tries to attack Boss Baby, but is picked up by Eugene and tells Tim that "This time we'll raise him right". Boss Baby is promoted and leaves. Tim goes back to being an only child, but he and Boss Baby miss each other. After Tim writes a letter convincing him to live with him as his brother, Boss Baby returns to the Templeton family as a regular baby named Theodore Lindsey "Ted" Templeton. Back in the present, Tim is now an adult and the father of two daughters, one of whom acts like Ted did when he was Boss Baby. Category:Movies